


[Podfic] Mum's the Word by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Duper's POV, M/M, Matchmaking, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: It’s like, a random, pretty useless gift he has; he can just tell when someone is pregnant. Whatever. It’s no big deal.





	[Podfic] Mum's the Word by Hazel_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mum's the Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656306) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



 

**Title** : Mum’s the Word

**Author** : Hazel_3017

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

**Rating** : General Audiences

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** : It’s like, a random, pretty useless gift he has; he can just tell when someone is pregnant. Whatever. It’s no big deal.

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4656306)

**Length** 00:10:50

**Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7uq1dbdzhc3cfki/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Mum%27s+the+Word+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

 


End file.
